An Ardent Arrhythmia
by Renflower21
Summary: There's nothing special about the heart. There's no wonderous organ in it for love, and there's certainly nothing magical about it. So how is it that one person can cause its entire heartbeat pattern to change? PeinxSakura, PeinxKonan, AU
1. Prologue

_Ba-thump…_

Just a single second, just a single heartbeat…the world, all its torments, all its frivolities…all is forgotten. A halt is placed on the earth's rotation, and all those who walk it's surface…freeze. An enveloping blackness takes over…and all ceases to matter.

In that single moment of greatness, the human brain is at its finest. With the distracting emotions and worries gone, the analytical coldness shines through with an unparalleled, pulsing intensity. Love and hate, peace and war, gain and loss…all layers are stripped away, leaving but the bare core of human existence. Life and death are all that remain. The choice, the power, the ability of such an essential balance…all left in the steady hands of one man. It is a responsibility akin to divinity. It is the true act of 'playing god'…a phrase too casually thrown around by those who've never actually done it.

The blood, the tissue, the risk, the approaching brink of death, and amongst it all…a single heartbeat.

_Ba-thump…_


	2. Burdens

_Ka-rack!_

A clap of thunder sent the ground into trembles, followed shortly by a blinding bolt of lightening. The gales howled an animal's cry as they pushed the dark storm nearer. Swirling ominously, heavy clouds blocked out any trace of sunlight, and a pitch-black veil draped over the area. The only light was from the purple strikes of lightening that split the sky in two. Decreasing the visibility further was the sheet of rain, hailing from the gloomy heavens. Against the rooftop it pounded, and upon the driveway it collected. The wooden floor felt each vibrato of the thunder's bass roar.

The door flew open without warning, and a figure clothed in black stumbled in. Two wet hands shot out from the oversized jacket, and shoved hard against the open door. With a slam, it shut, despite the strong wind's opposition. The moist hands, shaking from the cold, then proceeded to clumsily bolt the lock. All the while, the soaked man drew in breath after heavy breath, as if winded. The run through the storm hadn't been at all pleasant.

"You're tracking mud onto the floor. Take those shoes off, and get changed. The water's dripping."

A woman strode into the foyer, all the while keeping her stern eyes on the man who'd just arrived. Her shoulder-length, pink hair was perfectly groomed, in sharp contrast to her husband's drenched mess of locks. She ran a hand down her conservative, stylish outfit, making sure there wasn't a single fold out of place.

"And you're late again, Pein." She added.

The shivering man breathed out a single, nearly inaudible sigh, but didn't otherwise acknowledge her comment. He decided to comply with her request, though, and began unbuttoning his dark leather jacket. His uniform pants were completely soaked through, and clung to his pale skin. Luckily, the jacket spared his top from a similar fate, and so he did retain some warmth. Unlike his wife, Pein's clothes were wrinkled and worn from work.

"It was raining." He said, in his bland, matter-of-fact voice. "I'm sure you can understand that, Sakura." With a thump, his muddy shoes were kicked over to the closet.

"I was worried." She said. "But I'm sure you can't understand a thing like that." Her face was heated with emotion, and she stared at her husband, who had a face that was completely blank, save for his hatefully cold eyes. It chilled her sometimes, to look into such icy optics. Other times, it thrilled her. The former was what applied that day, and she was quick to avoid looking at those eyes.

"I guess I wouldn't." Pein said, in that same flat tone. He seemed to be using it with increasing frequency around the house. It was just another burden between the two.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Sakura said, turning around and walking away.

Pein watched her leave, and leaned back against the wall once she'd disappeared from view. He brought one hand up to his damp hair, and attempted to push the tresses into some kind of order. Although he failed that, he did manage to prevent them from obscuring his vision. His arm fell back to his side then, and he started over to the stairs.

_Time to get changed_, he thought bitterly._ Time to be a normal husband_. Another sigh escaped his lips. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Repetition

"So how was work?"

Pein, who had been studying his plate intently, glanced up at the woman sitting at the other end of the table. Dinner had been served, and it turned out to be leftover meatloaf and a light salad. It seemed to him as if they had that same meal every other night. He didn't complain, though. He never did. Instead, he ate the food she cooked, dressed in the nice clothes she liked, and conversed about the dull things she did. He figured that since he was gone most of the day, he could sacrifice one meal to be all about her.

The heavily-pierced male didn't have to spend any time contemplating her question. She always asked it, and he could never quite figure out why. He knew she wasn't at all interested in the details of his job, and he didn't care much for explaining them. An automatic response hovered at his lips for a hesitant moment, before escaping, as it did every night.

"Fine." He said. "Uneventful."

It was a lie, of course. As head surgeon of cardiology, his whole job consisted of dealing with events. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain it to her, though. Sakura had never been able to understand how he felt about his career. The rush, the divinity, the feeling of absolute control…all of it was lost on her. Pein had long ago given up on trying to describe those wondrous effects that performing surgery had on him. Besides, she'd made it clear she was uninterested in such things. While her apathy baffled him, he had no choice but to keep his passion to himself.

"How was your day?" He asked, to keep up the polite conversation. He was as uninterested in her day as she was in his. Why she even bothered to keep up this formal façade was a mystery to him.

_IAfter all_,/I he mused, I_wouldn't it be easier if we just didn't bother with asking?/I_

"Well let's see…" Sakura said, looking off in another direction. "I got my hair cut, not that I expect you'd notice such a thing…I cleaned up around the house a lot, since you never lend a hand with that…and then I called up Naruto and set up a lunch date to catch up on things, and you know how he gets…"

Pein's attention was immediately redirected back to his food as she droned on about her day. He spared a nod every now and then to make it seem as if he was paying attention, but made no comment, and didn't interrupt. In all honesty, the detached doctor couldn't care less about his wife's social dates. So instead, he picked at his food, eating very little of it.

"So what do you think?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Pein glanced up at his wife and stared at her blankly for a few seconds as he attempted to recall the subject she'd been speaking about. She stared at him with intense green eyes, her manicured fingers tapping impatiently on the small dinner table.

"Well?" She said. Her lips curved downward into a stern frown at Pein's lack of response.

"I think it sounds okay." Pein said, thinking that'd most likely cover it. One look at Sakura's glaring eyes told him otherwise.

"You weren't listening." She stated flatly.

"Did you think otherwise?" Pein asked. He picked up his half-full plate and stood up. Then, he scraped the remainders of the dinner into the trash, and dumped the plate in the sink.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work early tomorrow morning." He said. Turning on his heel, he began to exit the kitchen.

"You're always working." Sakura said, standing up as well and stopping him reluctantly in his tracks. "Your career always comes first, doesn't it? Don't you ever think about anything else? We hardly even talk anymore. Don't you care about anything other than that damn job of yours?"

Pein turned his frosty glare onto her. It wasn't anything he hadn't expected to hear, and it was nothing he hadn't heard before. But the words still cut deep.

"I certainly don't hear you complaining when you're out spending _my _money." He said. "I doubt you'd have been able to afford that fancy suit and haircut with your own petty savings."

With uncaring eyes, he watched as Sakura's lips trembled, while her fiery eyes fought back tears. She wasn't the only one who knew exactly where to strike. He wielded his words like a scalpel, sharp and precise.

"Well, I hope you like sleeping on I_your/I _couch." She said.

"I don't. I much prefer I_my/I _bed." Pein said. He knew she wouldn't continue arguing for much longer. By now, he knew exactly how to counter her complaints, just as she knew how to make them. Sakura's perfectly painted lips parted, and she looked for a moment as if she was about to snap at him again. To Pein's surprise, it wasn't a shout that emerged, but a whisper.

"I don't want to fight, Pein."

I_Yes, you do./I _He thought. I_You're always looking to fight./I _He almost spoke these thoughts aloud.

"Then don't." He replied instead.

The sophisticated click of heels against tile resounded in the large kitchen as Sakura walked over to her cold husband. Their hateful eyes locked, and they stared at one another, unmoving, for the longest of minutes.

Then, wordlessly, Pein wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her body against his own. Her arms slipped around his neck, and her tearful eyes slowly shut. Pein's lips found their way on top of hers, and his icy optics shut as they shared kiss after passionate kiss. His hands roamed her slender body, until he ended up pushing her against the wall, with his mouth continuing to crash down on hers.

A few minutes later, he'd taken her to bed.

Sakura would still be asleep when Pein left for work. He wouldn't bother to wake her, and he wouldn't return until dinner. For another day, at least, the fighting would subside. It always did.


	4. Attraction

Pein walked down one of the hospital's many hallways, his hands in his pockets and his eyes set straight ahead. His expression was the picture of absolute composure. Even the many facial piercings he adorned were unable to compromise his professional appearance. A brief meeting with his supervisors had guaranteed that the coldly persuasive specialist's jewelry choices would go unbothered. His soft shoes were soundless against the polished floor, as he made his way through the crowded corridor.

Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught sight of a young nurse, and he slowed his pace to a stop. There was no need to look at the nametag, for he knew at once it was Konan. It was easy to recognize his old friend, with her oddly colored hair, strikingly pale skin, and shapely figure. They'd attended the same schools together, back during their teenage and elementary years, and had been quite friendly. At least, as friendly as either of them was capable of being. Then when the studious days of college rolled around, they'd found themselves together on the same campus. Now, they were even working at the same hospital. It was almost like fate, if Pein were one to believe in such an illogical force. Konan had started her job there as a nurse a few weeks ago, but this was the first time he'd run into her since she'd begun.

Looking at her now, he found it hard to believe they were the same age. How she'd managed to maintain her youth throughout the years was beyond him. They'd lost contact after college, and therefore he hadn't seen her in a long while, until she'd gained a job in his place of work. Pein still remembered how stunned he'd felt, seeing Konan for the first time once she'd started at the hospital. It was as if she hadn't aged a day.

He gazed at the nurse with subtle wonder, a rare show of emotion for him. Gaze roaming, Pein admired the way the uniform's pants outlined her striking figure. His eyes snapped upward as Konan turned towards him, and he watched with masked interest as she pulled her long blue hair up into a messy bun. A few bangs fell across her deep blue eyes, which Pein managed to look into. He even managed to utter a coherent greeting to the nurse, which she returned in that impassive voice of hers that for some reason always caught his interest. Perhaps it was because the tone was so very similar to his own.

These distractions didn't stop him from noticing her endowed figure, unfortunately. Her waist was slim, and her uniform's top barely contained her impressive chest. The cloth pressed tightly against her pale skin, outlining her gentle curves. When Konan raised her arms, Pein caught sight of her flat stomach, including her pierced navel.

It was all so incredibly striking to the normally perfectly composed doctor. Konan had always been beautiful, even when they were children. Throughout that time knowing her, Pein had never made a move, or even contemplated it. And yet, here he was now, checking her out in a way that would normally appall him. However, it was hard I_not/I_ to look. Age had only increased her beauty.

"Something wrong?" The soft, cold voice snapped Pein out of his shameful thoughts. Had she noticed his wandering eye? Hopefully it wasn't so. He didn't want to be associated with such behavior, and he was surprised to find himself showing such conduct. It wasn't a behavior he often found himself exhibiting. Usually, he kept it under control. He was very good when it came to self-restraint. He'd managed to keep himself in check so far, but this was his first time admiring her from this close. It was also the first conversation they'd had since the exchanged formal greetings during their re-introduction back when she'd begun working at the hospital.

"No, why do you ask?" He questioned calmly, while staring straight into her eyes. They were as exquisite as her body, so it wasn't too much of a challenge.

"You just seem a little distracted, is all." She said, leaning over to grab her ID from the stylish bag hanging over her shoulder. Since she was no longer looking, Pein allowed his gaze to roam her bent-over figure. He wondered if her provocative behavior was intentional, but didn't believe it was. He just needed to get a grip on himself; it was no fault of hers. Although he scolded himself for what he was doing, Pein didn't look away until she'd turned back towards him.

"I've just got a few cases on my mind." He answered, which was half-true. Yes, he did have a lot of patients and surgeries to tend to, but that certainly wasn't the source of his distraction. Luckily, Konan seemed to buy it, and she gave him a slight nod.

"Well, I must be going, Dr. Deva…" She started.

"Please, call me Pein. No need for such formalities when we're alone, Konan." He said. Pein didn't often enjoy being referred to so personally, but he felt himself wishing his old friend would refer to him by that name, rather than his professional one. Obviously, she was required to be formal while they were on duty, but for occasions like this, he felt it unnecessary.

"Alright…Pein." She said, with a bit of hesitance. "I have to be going now. I'll see you around."

"Until later." He said, raising a hand and giving her a small wave, which she returned. Then, the nurse turned around and walked away, leaving the cardiologist to marvel at her well-clad body. He was surprised that she didn't attract more attention, with her looks. But then again, it was only to be expected. As a doctor, he knew better than anyone…some things were a lot less obvious when you weren't searching for them.


	5. Exhaustion

By the time Pein got home that night, it was raining again. Sheets of cool water cascaded down onto the earth below, turning the grass beneath his feet to mush, the soil to gurgling mud, his hair to a soggy mop. The booming thunder and lightening of the previous night weren't yet evident, but the storm bordered dangerously close to that point. Assisting the rain, an icy gale swept through, sending chills up the returning surgeon's spine. His skin was a shade whiter than usual, and it was saturated and slick. The weather was enough to almost have him regretting his disregard for his wife's earlier advice to wear a jacket to work. When a particularly deep pool of mud gripped at Pein's sopping shoe, the notion was confirmed. Not that he'd ever admit it to Sakura. But at least the large estate he resided in was nearing. The storm was worsening, and Pein felt fortunate to have gotten home in time.

However, it wasn't just the rain clouds darkening the sky to blackness. The hour was late, nearing midnight. Pein had worked long into the evening, even more so than usual. Undoubtedly, he'd missed dinner. Sakura would be disappointed. He didn't care. Besides, she was most likely asleep, and if all went as it normally did, almost a full day would pass before he had to speak to the woman again. With that in mind, Pein entered his abode, keeping as quiet as possible while doing so.

With the faintest of clicks, the door closed behind him. Once more, Pein was plunged into darkness, more harsh even than the midnight black outside. Yes, Sakura was definitely in bed. The thought of waking her up for a quick bedroom rendezvous briefly passed through Pein's mind. There was a slight urge, and while Sakura hadn't been enthusiastic for years, she rarely objected. However, Pein decided not to go for it. Weary from work and lack of sleep, his body wasn't up for it, and he would rather avoid the possibility of having to talk with her. With the matter decided, Pein stepped out of his muddy shoes and crept up the decorative staircase to the second floor.

While utter silence was impossible to achieve, Pein managed to reach the top of the stairs with a quietness that surprised even him. Before him, a short hallway extended, at the end of which was the elaborate master bedroom. After passing the bathroom – he noted it looked recently tidied – the guest room – hadn't been used in years – and the cleaning closet, Pein reached the door to his room. The scarlet carpet muted his footsteps, but looking back, he noticed it hadn't hid them. Due to his utter dampness, Pein had tracked water on the carpet, outlining his path. For the best results, Pein knew it would be best to clean it up immediately, but his tired bones rejected the idea. Instead, he turned his back on the untidy trail and silently slipped into the bedroom.

What struck Pein first was the light, so bright and unexpected inside the bedroom. The rest of the house had been pure black in comparison. Pein's back pressed against the door, which closed with a loud _bang_, and he rubbed his shocked, aching eyes with the back of his hand. Spots danced before his eyes, an ugly rainbow of splotches. With a few blinks, Pein readjusted. The light that had been so blinding dimmed to a dull illumination. Still, he doubted anyone could sleep with such brightness. Both he and his wife, for certain, always slept in complete darkness. Because of that, he was prepared for the next image he held in his sore sights.

Sakura sat with crossed legs on their large bed, clothed only in a thin, pink nightgown. Beneath her, the bed was perfectly made, the smooth black covers tucked in perfectly. She sat dead center, piercing green eyes set upon him. Her naked lips parted, and Sakura let out a single sigh. Pein stared directly at her, his impatience obvious. There was little more he wanted right then than to get out of his drenched clothes and drift into a peaceful slumber. For what seemed like an eternity, the stare off continued. Then, Sakura broke the silence.

"You're sopping wet, Pein." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know. And I'm quite tired as well. So if you don't mind, I think I'll catch some sleep. I've got another early shift tomorrow." Pein said, as he moved over to the oak dresser on the left side of the room. Not up for conversation, he removed his soaked shirt and began searching for a pajama top to wear. It was much too cold to go shirtless. Just as he was picking up a silk, button-down top, his wife spoke up once more.

"If you'd come home earlier, you might have beaten the storm." She said, pointing out what Pein already knew, much to his chagrin.

"That's true. But I didn't. I had work." He spoke slowly, as if to a child, while he wondered what Sakura wasn't getting about the situation. It wasn't exactly complex.

"You missed dinner, and I haven't seen you since yesterday." Her voice, like her eyes, was sharp and accusing. Pein sighed, tired of having to explain himself.

"Sakura, that's just how it is. The money, the career, the prestige…hard to maintain without time and work. You should know – "

"Don't patronize me. You didn't even call to tell me you'd be wait. I…I _waited_ for you, and you didn't even spare a call." She interrupted, distinctly angry now.

"Now that's hardly fair…" Pein said, though he had no real excuse. He hadn't even thought to call, nor that she would actually _care_ if he was late. After all, his late return was hardly a rare occurrence.

"Pein…" Sakura began, head down now. Her pink locks covered her eyes, leaving Pein unable to read her expression. His eyes stayed on her, however, even as he began putting on the black top.

"Pein." She started again. "Why did you marry me?"

Surprised by the question, Pein only stared. His fingers, which had just been finishing the last button, froze in place. Mind racing, as did his surprised heart, he remained speechless for a full minute before finding his voice once more.

"I thought you wanted me to." He said at last. Surely, she'd find the answer acceptable. They'd been married for five years; he could hardly believe what she was asking. However, Pein didn't feel up for protesting. The whole situation, the whole marriage, the whole night…it was all just too tiring. He stepped out of his wet jeans, revealing crimson boxers over strong, slim legs. As he began putting on the matching silk pajama pants, his wife voiced her response.

"You see…that's your problem. You see nothing wrong with saying things like that, because people let you get away with it. Not just because of your damn career, but because most are too blind, and…they just don't see it for what it is. Pure indifference. You just don't care. You're cold. Self-absorbed. Unfeeling. Tell me, have you ever _really_ cared for anyone but your own damned self?" She snapped, volume rising as she spoke. She went uninterrupted by her husband, who only stared blandly through her speech.

"Tell me," he said, not missing a beat, "if I was really so self-absorbed, why would I put up with the inconvenience and irritation of this marriage for so long?"

"I don't know. I've never known, because you don't _let_ me know. You don't let me, or anyone for that matter, in. You're so…frigid. Uncaring." Then, she paused, before slowly resuming. "What happened…Pein, what happened to the man I met in college? So passionate, so involved, so strong-willed. A leader. Who _cared_ about things. What happened to that? What happened to us?"

And because there was nothing else to say, not an answer in mind…Pein shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "I just don't."

"Pein…" Sakura whispered. "Do you love me? Have you ever really loved me?"

Silently, Pein looked away.

"I'm tired. Turn out the light for me, will you?" He asked.

And because she knew nothing else, Sakura obliged. Then, she turned on her side, away from the man she loved.

Pein crawled into bed beside her, and turned the opposite direction. The size of the bed gave the appearance of luxury, but in reality, it just allowed for a large gap between the married pair. For a moment, Pein stared at the wall, the simple, red paint blurring as sleep crept in. In that moment, all of Sakura's questions raced through his mind. Then, he succumbed to the oncoming blackness, and fell prey to his troubled sleep.


End file.
